Change
by MidnightMare247
Summary: One stormy night in Beach City, you find a strange, orangish gemstone lying on the ground. After taking it home, you soon realize that what you brought home was not just a gemstone, but a not so nice quartz soldier known as Jasper. Will you survive while living in the same household as this fearsome gem? Or do more unexpected outcomes occur? (Reader x Jasper)
1. One Stormy Night

Change

 **Author's Note:** Wowzers, it's been so long since I've written a fan fiction. Before you begin reading this, I want to let you know that Jasper is in fact my favorite character, which is mainly why I wrote this fan fic. I do not plan on writing any "reader x character" kinds of stories about any other character from SU but Jasper. Also, you – the reader – have been given a name in this story, but it is still a reader x Jasper based story. If you don't like the name, just imagine it's your name instead, hehe. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe. The show belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: One Stormy Night**

I remember the first time I met her, one stormy night. The sky was coated with thick clouds, painted with a dark shade of gray. Thunder boomed furiously, echoing throughout the sky as the lightning struck dangerously. The rain came pouring down hard, making it difficult to for any creature to navigate without getting soaking wet.

I hadn't expected to get caught in this storm. It's almost as if it came out of nowhere. It was my first time exploring this small town known as Beach City, but unfortunately the storm shortened my little exploration. Luckily however, a friendly guy known as Greg Universe ran into me on my way back home in the middle of the storm, and offered me a coat to where until I made it hope. I wonder if everyone in this town is as nice as him.

As I headed to my car parked somewhere nearby, keeping my head low so that no water droplets land in my eyes, I noticed something glimmering in my peripheral vision. I stopped for a second, turning my head to see what it was. I noticed an object in the distance, lying down in the sand. Curiously, I walked towards it.

As I grew nearer and nearer, I could identify the color, and soon I found myself hovering over the object. It appeared to be a strange looking stone with shades of orange. I examined it curiously before bending down and carefully picking it up. I felt the somewhat sharp edges before gently rubbing my fingers against the smooth sides of the stone.

"So pretty…" I whispered. It looked as if the stone had already been cut, which was strange. None the less, after seconds of examining the stone, I slid it in my pocket and continued making my way to my car. Finally, after reaching it, I unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat, buckling up my seat belt and sliding my key into the ignition.

I quickly drove home through the rain, feeling unsafe being out in this storm for any longer. I turned on the radio, distracting myself from the intimidating storm with some nice soothing music. I lived some hours away from beach city, near a forest by myself. It's not as bad as it sounds, at least for me anyway. I didn't mind living alone. It did get lonely every now and then but there were some advantages, including how peaceful it was. I'd rather live there than in a city.

When I arrived home, I parked my car and unfastened my seat belt, making my way into my house. It was a pretty nice house for one person, if you ask me. My parents use to own this house, and now it belongs to me. They – along with a few other family members – built it with their own hands, cherishing this place, and it's my responsibility to take care of it now.

I unlocked my door and walked inside, hanging the new coat Greg let me have on a coat hanger near the door. I slid my hand in my pocket, making sure the stone was still there before taking it out and examining it once again. It was such a pretty stone. If only I could identify it.

I set the stone down on the living room table for now and went to my bedroom, changing out of my soaked clothes and taking me a nice shower. Afterwards, I made a nice bowl of noodles for dinner, feeling too lazy to cook a bigger meal and relaxed on the couch, watching TV. I glanced at the stone on the table every now and then. Something about it just seemed so mesmerizing.

About fifteen minutes afterwards, while distracted by the stone, the TV began to lose reception and soon there was nothing but static. The storm must've knocked out the signal. I sighed and turned off the TV. It was about time I head for bed anyway. But not before giving the stone I found a proper seat.

I picked up the stone once again and roamed around the house for something nice to place it on. When I got into my bedroom, I searched my drawer and picked up an empty ring case with my other hand. It was the ring case that once held the engagement ring my dad gave to my mom. I smiled softly and carefully placed the stone inside it, resting on the small cushion, before setting the ring case with the stone on my desk in the living room.

I sat down at the desk, pulling out my journal and writing down everything that happened today, including my exploration in beach city and the stone I found. I was a journalist, and writing was my hobby. It always felt nice to write down my thoughts on paper rather than keeping it all in my head.

Once I finished, I yawned and stretched, heading back into my bedroom and crawling in my bed. I laid down and shut my eyes, contemplating as the thunder boomed and lightning struck outside my window. The storm did keep me up for a little bit, but soon I managed to slowly drift off into sleep. Despite the storm, this day turned out quite nicely.

That is until a strange sound woke me up.


	2. The Intruder

**Chapter 2: The Intruder**

I woke up to a sound, startled. I lifted my eyelids and looked around a bit. _'What was that?'_ I thought. I looked over at my alarm clock on the stand beside my bed. In bold red numbers, it read **2:32**. It was way too early for me to be awake. Wait, what even woke me up again? Didn't I hear something? I tried to remember what the noise that had awoken me from my slumber was.

I heard thunder continue to boom from outside. The nasty storm seemed to still be going on. I thought for a moment then assumed the thunder was the noise that had awoken me. I mean what else could it be? I sighed and rolled over, changing my position before slowly closing my eyes and trying to drift off back to sleep.

Suddenly, I heard the noise again, causing me to jolt a bit. My eyes shot open. That was not thunder at all. It sounded like a thud coming from somewhere inside my house. I looked around the dark room, feeling nervous now as I thought of all the possible reasons for that noise. I could hardly think of any. No one else lived in this house but me. No family, no friends, no pets. So what was responsible for that noise? Maybe it was a mouse. I remember spotting one in the house about a month ago. That has to be it. All I have to do is find it and get rid of it in the morning.

Once again, there was another thud, followed by the crashing sound of something made of glass breaking. I gasped, butterflies swarming in my stomach. That was no mouse. I gulped and slowly slid out of bed, turning on a nearby lamp but making sure to dim it a bit. I felt safer in the light, but if someone or something is truly in my house, I don't want him, her or it to know I'm here.

I quickly reached for the cellphone on my night stand, more than ready to dial 911 if necessary, then immediately reached for the gun underneath my pillow. I took a deep, quiet breath and slowly opened my bedroom door. It creaked a bit. _'Oh dear god please tell me the intruder didn't hear that.'_ I thought.

I slowly made my way down the dark hallway. Another thud was heard, this one less loud though, as if an object fell onto the floor. I gasped softly and stopped, hesitating to inch further down the hallway. I soon began to realize that the noises were coming from the living room and kitchen area, and grew louder as I inched closer. There was definitely an intruder in my house.

I took another deep breath and slowly peeked from behind the wall into the living room. My couch and living room table were knocked over, objects were scattered across the floor, my dresser was knocked over, but the worse thing I saw was my broken desk. It was crushed, along with the ring case I had left on the desk. I gasped softly, my eyes widening. _'Who would do this!?'_ I thought.

I then realized that the stone was missing from the desk. I raised a brow and thought. _'There must be a thief in here, and the thief must've taken my stone… But if that's true, then what happened to my desk? And how?'_ I thought. It would have to be a pretty strong thief to crush my desk like that.

I turned my attention away from the desk when I heard the sound of glass fall onto the floor again. I jumped a bit and snapped my head over to the kitchen entrance where the noise came from. Whoever this thief was, was in the kitchen. I held both my cellphone and gun in my hands shakily, slowly tip toeing near the kitchen. I began to hear a quiet mumble, followed by a groan of distress. I couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like this person was annoyed.

I slowly got to the wall near the entrance of the kitchen, then hesitantly, I peeked from behind the wall into the kitchen. It felt like everything in me just stopped. My eyes widened once I got a good sight of the intruder.

Standing there in the kitchen with their back towards me, was a very tall woman with very long beige hair. This didn't seem like a normal person at all. I could tell just by looking at the back side of her. She turned to the side a bit, giving me a good look at the rest of her. She had yet to notice me.

I was too busy admiring her appearance to even notice the mess she left in the kitchen. Her skin was orange with red stripes here in there, reminding me of a tiger. She wore some type of uniform that I couldn't recognize. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of yellow, a pair of bright and powerful irises that reminded me of the sun. I've never seen a person like this before. Was she even a person? I doubt any human has stripes. Finally, I recognized her nose. _'The stone!'_ I thought. I realized the stone I had found…it was, her nose?

I accidentally let out a quiet gasp that wasn't quiet enough. Alerted, the woman quickly shifted her piercing eyes towards me. Without thinking, I quickly darted down the hall towards my bedroom. I could hear my heartbeat thumping loudly in me. What was even scarier were the loud footsteps I heard from behind me. She was chasing me!

I held back the urge to scream and quickly ran into my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I ran to the wall on the other side of the room and quickly dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" A lady said from the other line. "P-Please help me. There's someone in my house." I whispered into the phone. "Okay ma'am, the police will be on their way, but first I need to know your location-"

Suddenly, the door broke open, getting knocked down by no other than the large woman. I screamed and threw the phone at her instinctively. It landed in front of her foot. She glanced at it with a bored expression before crushing it with her foot and turning her attention back to me. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ I yelled at myself mentally, knowing that I just threw away my only way to get the police over here.

The large woman slowly walked closer and closer towards me intimidatingly. The storm seemed to match the situation perfectly, lightning striking and thunder booming as she was half way to me. I breathed heavily, frightened beyond belief, but suddenly remembered the other object I had in my hand and pointed it at her.

"S-Stay back!" I yelled out, the fear clearly seen in my voice. She didn't stop making her way towards me even after seeing the gun. She didn't even hesitate. Without thinking I pulled the trigger and a loud gunshot was heard. However, she easily dodged the bullet that I shot at her. _'What the hell!?'_ I thought. I tried to pull the trigger again but nothing came out. _'I only had one bullet!?'_ I thought. I was a lot less prepared for this situation than I thought.

My last attempt to defend myself was me throwing my empty gun at her. It hit her leg, but didn't seem to faze her at all. This is it. I'm dead. I shrunk into the wall as the woman was soon standing right in front of me, hovering over me with her glaring yellow eyes. My heart was pounding so fast, my stomach churning, my body trembling. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I could barely process what was going on. I was entirely engulfed in fear.

The woman crouched down and placed her large hand on my neck, lifting me up onto my feet. I gasped, my feet barely touching the ground. The feeling of her hand against my neck sent even more intense shivers in me. Her grip threatened to block the passageway of air to my throat. It was firm but not hard enough to choke me. I had my smaller hands on top of the large hand she had on my throat to support myself and in an attempt to pry her hand from my throat, though prying her hand off proved to be unsuccessful.

I looked back up at her deathly gaze. That, mixed with the fact that she had me pinned to the wall was enough for me to realize the situation I was in. One word was enough to describe what was on my mind at that time.

 _'Shit.'_


	3. Roomate

**Chapter 3: Roomate**

My mind was a mess. I had so many questions swarming through my head, I could barely think. Not to mention the fear of what this woman would do to me as she had me pinned to the wall with her hand against my neck. Who is she? What did she want from me? How did I get myself into this situation?

After seconds of examining me from head to toe, she looked back into my fearful eyes and sneered at me. "Pathetic human. I could crush you right now if I wanted to." She mocked.

Her voice sounded a bit harsh and dangerous, but also feminine. I gulped at her threat, unsure is speaking would be a good idea or not. But at this point, I was willing to beg for my life if that's what it takes.

"P-P-Please don't…" I responded in somewhat of a whisper. I barely managed to get the words out of my mouth. I tried my best to calm down, but my body refused. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. It became hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to stop shaking. I felt like my whole body was just going to soon collapse.

"Tsk." The woman leaned down a slight bit so that her face was closer to mines. "Who are you?" She asked in a not so friendly tone.

"Z-Zoey." I answered hesitantly. _(Once again, if you don't like the name, feel free to imagine it's your own)_

She examined me again before speaking. "Where am I and how did I get here? Did you bring me here?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. If I was right, somehow, the stone I took home with me was her. I tried to answer but I could barely even believe what was happening. I was also afraid if telling her that I brought her here was a good idea, because that would basically mean I kidnapped her, which I don't think she'd appreciate at all.

Suddenly, I felt her hand somewhat squeeze my neck a slight bit as a warning, making me gasp. She glared at me.

"Answer me." She demanded with a low, scary tone.

My eyes began to tear up. _'Oh god, please tell me I'm not about to cry.'_ I thought. I tried my best to hold back my tears.

"I-I s-saw your stone i-in the rain, s-so I brought you here. I swear I-I didn't know you were…"

I tried finishing my sentence but couldn't. It seemed she had understood what I was saying though. She looked down at the floor, thinking. With her gaze averted, I felt a little bit better, but that certainly didn't last long as she turned her attention back to me. It felt as if her eyes were piercing through my soul.

I couldn't take it anymore. The tears that I tried desperately to hold back finally broke free, rolling down my cheeks. "Please don't kill me. I'll do anything." I begged. It was humiliating, but like I said earlier, I was willing to do anything for my life. I wasn't ready to die. There was still things I wanted to do, to see, to explore. I wasn't ready to give that all up yet.

The woman's expression didn't change, but what she did next was surprising to me. She used her thumb to gently wipe away the tears emerging from my eyes. It was almost as if she was showing a bit of sympathy, or maybe she wanted to spare me even more humiliation.

"I've decided not to kill you." She said.

Suddenly, she released her hold on my neck unexpectedly. I gasped, falling to my knees. I was still trembling as I slowly looked up at her. She was so unbelievably tall. Whoever this woman was definitely didn't seem human. She then turned away from me and started searching around my room. I watched her from the same spot she left me in, trying to collect myself.

Was she exploring my room? That must've been what she was doing earlier, exploring my house. She sure did a good job at making a huge mess in the process. After about a minute of two of watching this stranger looking around my room, knocking certain things over on accident, she walked back over to me. Just as I thought I was finally calming down, the fear returned as she walked back up to me.

She grabbed me by my wrists and lifted me back up into the air so that my face was a good level from hers. "I will be staying here for the time being, human. If you value your life, you will do what I say when I tell you to. Understand?" She said.

I gulped and nodded. She didn't need to tell me twice. She set me down, not dropping me again like she did the first time, before walking out of the room. I watched her leave the room and sat in silence. I slowly tried calming down and thinking.

I heard the woman step outside from the front door of the house. Just who was this person? Or better yet, what is she? I had yet to know her name or whether or not this woman was even human. I noticed how she kept referring to me as human though, which leads me to believe that she's definitely not human.

Not only that, but she wants to live here with me, like a roomate? For how long? And why? Did she have any place to go? Soon everything just became too much. In this state, it became hard to comprehend anything. If I was going to figure this all out, I'd have to do it when I'm not on the verge of having a heart attack. And so, after minutes of shaking, heavy breathing and my heart racing within my chest, I crawled onto my bed and passed out.


	4. A New Day

**Chapter 4: A New Day**

The next morning, I could see the sunshine shining down on me from my bedroom window as I slowly opened my eyelids. I could hear birds singing from outside as well. I sighed softly in relief that the storm has passed and a peaceful morning has arrived once again.

I looked over at my alarm clock that read in bold red numbers, **11:20**. _'Boy, I woke up pretty late…'_ I thought. I yawned and stretched a bit, then caught something in my peripheral vision. My somewhat tired eyes slowly shifted to the left, only to see a pair of legs. _'Hmm?'_

Confused, I slowly looked up and saw the same woman I had encountered last night, standing by my bedside and staring down at me with her arms crossed. I yelped and jumped in surprise, accidentally hitting my head against the wall my bed was against.

"Ow!" I groaned and rubbed my head. Everything that happened last night suddenly came back to me. I can feel a headache coming on. "Are you okay?" The woman asked, raising a brow.

Embarrassed, I stopped and looked up at her nervously. She still wore that serious expression that sent chills down my spine. I nodded a bit shakily. "Y-Yeah…" I responded.

"What were you doing?" She raised a brow. "H-Huh?" I responded, confused. "You were laying there all night. I was beginning to think you were dead." She said. Did she not know what sleep was? "I was sleeping…" I said.

"Sleeping?" She put a hand on her hip. Was she serious? At first I thought she was joking, but by the look on her face, I was proven wrong. I looked down at my lap and rubbed my arm. "S-Sleeping is when you lay down, close your eyes and sort of lose consciousness so that your body can regain energy." I explained.

She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "So you were regenerating?" She asked. I nodded. "Hm."

She began to think, facing downward a bit. I felt uncomfortable with her standing in my room, and the fact that she was watching me sleep did not help the discomfort either. "Were you watching me sleep all night?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Is that a problem?" She asked. If I told her it wasn't, that might mean she would do it again, which wasn't something I wanted. If I told her it was, she might hurt me, which also wasn't something I wanted.

"I uh…I-I'm gonna go take a shower." I said, getting out of bed from the end so that I stood not too close to her. "What's a 'shower'"? She asked. "It's uh, how I wash myself up. You know, with soap and water, in a tub, with a shower faucet…"

Exactly how much did she not know about humans? And just what was this creature? Should I even consider her a woman? She looked feminine, but she was also pretty damn big and muscular. She sighed. "Whatever, human, go take your shower." She said.

She seemed annoyed for whatever reason. None the less, I hurried over to my dresser that luckily wasn't destroyed by the massive woman standing in my room, then quickly rushed to my bathroom door, closing and locking it behind me.

I sighed, leaning against the door in the bathroom and sliding down it a bit. So much was on my mind right now, I wanted to just unleash it all onto my journal. Hopefully it didn't get destroyed on the desk that woman destroyed.

I slid off my clothes and hopped into the shower, enjoying the nice relaxing warm water running down my skin. Afterwards, I climbed out the tub, dried off and slid on some undergarments, a fresh t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I took a deep breath then exited the bathroom, expecting to see the woman still standing in my room, but she wasn't. _'I guess she went back in the living room…'_

I took this chance to clean up the small mess she left in my bedroom. Thankfully, she didn't damage the bedroom as bad as the other rooms, not including the door she knocked down. After I finished, I headed into the living room.

Sure enough, she was there, sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, hands behind her head and feet on the table. She had straightened up the couch and table back up but she left everything else a mess. I sighed and started to clean up the living room, hoping not to attract her attention in the process. She didn't seem to pay me any attention and continued sitting there in what appeared to be deep thought.

I swept up broken shards of glass and other items and straightened up any other furniture. I then walked over to the bookshelf knocked onto the floor and attempted to lift it back up against the wall but failed. I released a sigh then tried again, grunting as I did so.

The woman peeked an eye open at me. I barely managed to lift it an inch off the ground before dropping it, huffing. The woman snickered and chuckled, shaking her head. "Pathetic." She said very clearly. I blushed darkly and looked at her, annoyed. "H-Hey, you're the one who made this mess in the first place…" I retorted.

I wasn't sure if I was going to regret talking back or not, but I started to care less and less. This woman was being very rude and it was beginning to get on my nerves. She rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault your puny home is so small." She responded.

It wasn't the biggest of houses, but it certainly wasn't the smallest either. It was a pretty average house. But judging by her size, I could see why she was having problems. I guess knowing she wasn't entirely messing things up on purpose made me feel a little better, but she was still being a bitch about it.

I sighed and tried once again, trying to use all the strength I had to lift this bookshelf. _'I really need to exercise more…'_ I thought. I groaned and released the bookshelf, giving up. There was no way I was gonna be able to lift this things back up like this.

I heard a sigh coming from the woman and looked up to see her heading towards my direction. "Step aside, human." She said. I took a step back and watched as she used one hand to lift the bookshelf back up against the wall. My eyes widened, somewhat amazed. _'Holy cow, she's strong. Or am I just really weak?'_ I thought.

The woman dusted her hands off then put a hand on her hip, looking at me. "You're welcome." She said sarcastically. I was still a bit annoyed, considering the fact that she made this mess in the first place and should've been the one to clean all this up, but I was still grateful that she at least helped with the bookshelf. I rubbed my arm and nodded, blushing lightly. "Yeah, uh, thanks…" I said.

She then walked back over to the couch. I put all the books and other small things back on the bookshelf, then decided to take a break. After all, I was pretty hungry. I walked into the kitchen and cooked me up a nice breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs. I glanced over a few times to see the woman watching me, making me feel nervous again. What was with his woman?

When I finished, I made myself a plate. I wasn't sure whether the woman wanted any breakfast or not, so I made extra just in case she did. I then sat down on the other end of the couch and started eating. After halfway through my pancake, I looked over at the woman sitting on the other end of the couch beside me giving me a weird look.

"W-What?" I asked. "What in the cosmos are you doing?" She asked confusingly. This woman doesn't eat either!? What in the world is she!? "…Eating." I answered. I figured I'd have to explain that as well, so I did so before she had a chance to ask. "It's when we consume food for energy." I said.

She leaned her head against her hand, letting her elbow rest on the couch armrest. "You humans have a lot of requirements." She responded. I chuckled a bit. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but find this cute. Whatever this person was didn't seem to know much about humans at all.

She noticed the chuckle and looked over at me. "What's so funny, human?" She asked. "Oh uh, n-nothing, it's just…" I looked down at my plate and decided to finally take this chance. "What exactly…are you?" I asked. The woman sat up a bit straighter. "My name is Jasper, and I am a quartz soldier from my homeworld." She answered.

I sat there, trying to process what she just told me. "So…your name is Jasper, I got that part. And you're a…quartz soldier? From, homeworld?" I said with obvious confusion. "I don't expect you to understand, human. All you need to know is that I am not like you nor am I from this garbage planet." Jasper said.

 _'_ _Homeworld… Not from this planet… Is she an alien? This can't be right… That's crazy! Is this really real?'_ I thought.

"If you're not from this planet, than how did you wind up on the beach in the middle of a storm?" I asked. Her frown deepened, as if she was recalling bad memories. "It's all those crystal traitors' fault and that damned Lapis Lazuli…" She answered.

 _'_ _Wha…?'_ I thought. "Who…?" I asked. She looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Ugh, stop asking me questions, human, I'm trying to think." She said, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes. I frowned a bit. Yep, she was definitely rude, that's for sure. And since she didn't want to make conversation, I guess that's my cue.

I finished eating then washed out my plate. "There's some extra breakfast in here in case you want any." I said from the kitchen. Jasper scoffed. "How dare you offer me that human garbage? That's an insult." Jasper responded. "Could've just said 'no thanks'…" I said with a sigh, rolling my eyes.

I then walked back over to my destroyed desk and started to pick up the large broken pieces, struggling a bit to carry them outside to the garbage can. "Now what are you doing?" Jasper asked. "Finishing cleaning up the mess you made…" I answered.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to me, picking up the broken desk pieces outside and taking them outside to the garbage can where I told her to put them. I blushed lightly and watched. She really was strong, a lot stronger than I was. I expected it of course, based off of her actions earlier when we first encountered each other, not to mention her oh so muscular appearance. I wasn't entirely sure how to feel about Jasper, but I did know for sure that things were going to get more…interesting around here.

While she was out, I took this chance to dump all my thoughts about what happened last night and today in my journal. From the first moment I saw her standing there in my kitchen, up until now, everything was written down in my journal. I felt so relieved to dump my thoughts out on paper. It's almost like talking to someone about all the crazy things on your mind, but with a book instead, which isn't as bad as it sounds.

Almost just as I finished writing down my thoughts in my journal, Jasper returned to the living room. "I'm guessing you're going to need me to help you clean all this other junk up, huh?" Jasper asked with a slight hint of annoyance. "Well that would be helpful, yes." I responded casually. She seemed less scary as she did last night. Don't get me wrong, she was still somewhat intimidating, but thankfully she wasn't pinning me to the wall or threatening to end my life like she was last night.

The woman sighed and looked around at whatever mess was left. "Just know that I'm only doing this because I know you're too wimpy to do it on your own." She said. I felt somewhat offended. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "You could barely lift that wooden furniture you have up against your wall, and you could barely lift those other pieces of wood on the floor. Heh, don't feel too bad though. It's not like a human could ever be nearly as strong as a Jasper like me." She said, smirking as she bragged.

I rolled my eyes, offended. Great, not only is she rude, but she's also a narcissist. _'Won't this be fun…'_ I thought to myself. "I'm not weak…" I mumbled in response, barely loud enough for her to hear. She looked over at me and examined me from head to toe before chuckling. "Whatever you say." She responded.

 _'_ _Ugh!'_ I felt so humiliated, but knew now wasn't the time for this. I had to get the rest of this house cleaned up. "Since you're so strong, why don't you fix the bedroom door you smashed down while I go to the store and replace some of the other things you broke?" I said.

She crossed her arms and walked towards my bedroom. "Whatever." She responded dismissively. I sighed and grabbed my things, heading out to my car to go shopping for new dishes and other items. I wasn't sure if leaving Jasper home alone was a good idea or not, but I couldn't bring her with me. What would happen if someone else were to see her? Honestly, I had no idea. There were still many questions I had about this strange new person.

But those questions would have to wait until I finished shopping for new dishes.


	5. Do As I Say

**Chapter 5: Do As I Say**

I arrived back home a couple hours after I went out to replace the broken items within my home. Carefully, I placed each new item in its place, putting new dishes in the cabinets, vases and such here and there and any other miscellaneous item that I wanted or needed.

Once I was finished, I smiled, examining the living room and kitchen. Thankfully, everything was clean and back to normal. And now that I got that out of the way, I can finally get back to work. Wait, the bedroom…did Jasper finish fixing the door yet?

I turned my attention to my bedroom down the hallway. The door was surprisingly fixed back to the way it was. I figured she might've had a problem fixing the door, since she didn't seem to know much about humans or human things such as…doors. Maybe she had doors where she came from too?

But wait, if the door is fixed, then where is Jasper? She's not in the living room or kitchen. I went to check the hallway bathroom but she wasn't there either. I doubt she's in the garage or the basement. This left only other option, not including outside.

I headed into my bedroom, and sure enough, she was there, digging through my closet. She pulled out some of my clothes, looking at them confusingly, then tossed them aside and picked up an old photo album of mine. Before she got the chance to open it, I rushed over to her and quickly snatched the photo album out of her hand, blushing with a look of embarrassment. Jasper turned her attention to me.

"H-Hey! Y-You can't just dig through my personal stuff." I said, trying to regain my composure. She raised a brow. "Why not?" Jasper asked. "B-Because…it's important to me and I don't want you snooping around it." I responded, holding my book away from her defensively. "And why should I care?" Jasper asked sarcastically, now having a bored expression with a hand on her hip.

I sighed. "Forget it…" I then looked back over at the bedroom door. "You did a really good job on the door. Thanks." I complimented, hoping she would accept it kindly. "Of course I did. Any gem can fix something so basic. Hardly worth fixing." Jasper said. I raised a brow, looking at her. "I'm guessing you don't have doors than at home?" I asked. "We do, just not tacky doors made out of wood that requires you to turn a tiny handle with." Jasper said before heading out the bedroom.

I watched her walk off to explore around some more. I had to admit, she certainly was interesting, and I got more and more curious about her the more I learned about her. But didn't she say _'We'_? I wonder who else comes from her world. Is it a small group of 'gems' as she calls herself, or an entire species? I wonder…

Either way, since Jasper was distracted and the house was finally back to normal, I decided now would be a good time to continue working on my computer. I placed the photo album back in my closet and put the clothes she oh so rudely tossed on the ground back onto their hangers. Afterwards, I sat down on my bed and began to type. I usually work at my desk in the living room but today I felt like working in my bedroom. I won't say exactly what I do as my job, but it requires a lot of typing.

I managed to get about an hour of work done before I heard the front door open. I looked down the hall and saw Jasper walking back inside the house, finished with whatever she was doing outside. One of the first things I noticed though were that her boots were covered in mud, leaving mud tracks on the floor as she nonchalantly made her way into the living room.

I immediately got up off the bed and rushed into the living room, not liking this sight at all. This house already became a mess once today thanks to this big brute, I refuse to let it happen again. "Jasper!" I called out. She turned and directed her attention towards me.

I stood in front of her, looking up at her with a look of somewhat agitation. "What are you doing? You're leaving muddy shoeprints all over the house!" I exclaimed. She looked down at her muddy boots and over at the tracks on the floor as if she just noticed it, then shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "Not my problem." She responded without the slightest bit of care.

I was taken aback by this carelessly. Did her homeworld not teach her any manners at all? I tried my best to keep it under control, not wanting my emotions to get the best of me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling and counting from 1 to 10 in my head to calm down. I felt like a mother trying her best not to go bitch mode on her child. I then reopened my eyes and looked back at her.

"Can you at least take your boots off so that you don't leave a bigger mess?" I asked, trying to be patient. "No." She responded bluntly. I blinked twice before responding. "Why?" I asked. "Because I don't want to."

I felt my eye twitch. I felt myself slowly losing grasp of the patience I had left in me. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly, getting more and more ticked off by her rude behavior. "Look, I'm letting you stay in my house, so the least you can do is show me a little bit of respect and clean after yourself." I said, annoyed.

She chuckled, treating that statement as a joke. "Me? Respecting a human? Ha! Like that'll ever happen. And I don't recall giving you an option on whether or not I stay here, human." She responded. "My name is Zoey, not 'human'…" I muttered between gritted teeth before speed walking into the bathroom to retrieve a rag.

I hated the fact that I was cleaning her mess after she basically disrespected me in my own home, but it had to get clean somehow. I came back with soap, a rag and a dry towel and began to scrub up the mud from off the floor. Jasper just sat there on the couch with her eyes closed, not a care in the world. This only agitated me more.

Once I was finished, I marched over to Jasper, still upset that she didn't help clean up her mess. She opened one of her eyes halfway to look at me with a bored expression. "What is your problem? Are you not capable of cleaning up your own mess?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. "Not my house nor my job. Why should I care whether or not some dirt is on the floor?" She responded. "Because it's rude! Not to mention you're living here too now, meaning this is temporarily your home and temporarily your job!"

"Whatever, human-" "And will ya' stop calling me that? I told you my name is Zoey! Z O E Y!" I spelled out. She frowned at me, becoming annoyed now, but I didn't care. I wasn't just gonna let her walk all over me in my home, alien or not. "You already cleaned up the stupid mess anyway, so why are you still complaining about it?" She asked.  
"That's not the point! It's the principle of the situation. You can't just do whatever you want around here without taking some responsibility." I lectured.

Jasper laughed mockingly and leaned back against the couch, putting her hands behind her head. My body began to shake a bit angrily. "I can't believe a human is trying to lecture me about responsibility. Wait until the diamonds here this." She said. She then propped her feet up on the table, now getting mud on the table from her boots. "If you want these boots clean so badly, then why don't you do us both a favor and clean them for me~" She said.

I felt something inside me snap. Suddenly, I flung the wet dirty rag I used to wipe the mud up with at Jasper. The rag smacked her right in the face, causing her head to jerk sideways and leave a bit of mud on her cheek. She had a shocked facial expression, but soon enough that shock turned into pure anger as her darkened eyes shifted over to me. I immediately felt that same fear I had when we first met that night. _'Oh shit.'_ I thought.

And just like last time, I made a run for it, expect this time I ran out the front door quickly instead of to my bedroom. And once again, she chased me down, except this time she was running faster and looked way more determined. I held back the urge to scream but couldn't help but whimper and pant as I ran in fear, heading towards the forest I lived by. I didn't have a plan, my only objective at the time was to run for my fucking life and escape this crazy lady.

I only managed to get half way there before I felt myself being snatched up by her big hands again. "Eep!" I squeaked out. She lifted me up and turned my body towards her, making me face her deadly glare. I looked at the mud mark on her cheek with regret. I admit, throwing the rag at her might not have been the best of solutions, but was continuing to let her disrespect me and treat me like some servant a good solution either?

Suddenly, she slammed my back against a nearby tree, causing me to yelp in both surprise and pain. It didn't hurt too badly, but it hurt enough to cause my entire body to go into panic mode again, and it might've left a bruise on my back too. I groaned then slowly made eye contact with her again, trembling.

"Do I need to remind you of the position you're in, human?" She hissed. "I told you once already that I could end your puny life whenever I want. So if your life means anything to you at all, you better stay in your place. Got it?"

I nodded quickly. She released me, causing me to slide down against the tree, then she turned around and headed back to the house, walking inside. I watched her walk off while sitting there then hugged my knees, feeling those tears threatening to come out again. I was so angry yet scared at the same time. I hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, but I knew trying to stand up for myself might end up costing me my life.

I sighed then calmed down, dusting myself off. I didn't want to go back inside the house knowing that brute was in there, so I decided to stay outside a little longer. I took a walk around, deep in thought, wondering why I ended up in this situation and what I should be doing about this. My back ached a bit from when she slammed me against the tree. I had a feeling that she didn't use all of her strength, or even close to all of her strength. If she did, the impact would've probably killed me. But she still looked pretty pissed about what I did, and by the looks of it, the next time I crossed the line with her, she's not gonna give me just a warning, is she?

I kicked a few rocks and continued to clear my head before it starting getting dark. Once night time arrived, I slowly made my way back into my house with a feeling of dread. It sucks not feeling comfortable in your own home anymore. Jasper was on the couch again with her eyes closed, thinking. She heard me walk in through the front door but didn't really acknowledge me. I was glad honestly, not wanting to receive any more attention from her for the rest of the day.

Still though, watching her sitting there with her eyes closed led me to wonder whether or not she had anything to do. It can't be fun just sitting down and thinking all day. And what was she thinking about anyway? I couldn't help but wonder.

I watched her for a moment then quickly walked off to my room and shut the door behind me.

I sighed then plopped down onto the bed. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_


	6. Domination

**Chapter 6: Domination**

I woke up the next day to another sunny morning. I hadn't forgotten about what happened last night. The fact that she treated me so lowly and once again threatened to end my life made me want to run away from my own home forever. I was afraid to even get up out of bed knowing that that mean brute would be around. I wished I never picked up that damn gem in the first place.

None the less, I knew I couldn't stay hidden in my bed forever, so I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom, starting my morning hygiene before heading into the living room. I noticed Jasper wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so I checked around the rest of the house, only to find that she was nowhere inside. I checked outside to see if she was in the front or backyard and noticed she wasn't there either.

I sighed and relief and returned to the house, feeling a bit better now. Wherever she was, exploring or doing whatever, I was just glad that she wasn't in my house at the time. Once again, I used this free time being alone to dump all my thoughts down in my journal, including what happened the other day.

Afterwards, I headed to the kitchen to make myself breakfast but stopped just as I was about to enter the room. _'Maybe I should go out to eat today.'_ I thought. It was pretty sunny and I figured being around other civilized, normal human beings would cheer me up a bit. I grabbed my keys and got into my car, driving off. There was a nice town not too far away, so I drove there and found a nice breakfast place to eat at. Once I stepped inside and placed my order, I sat down at a table and waited, and soon enough my order was ready.

I sat back down at the table near the windows and ate, smiling as I looked around at everyone else in the restaurant. I usually wasn't all that comfortable being around other people, but just being around people and being away from Jasper at the time made me feel so safe. Soon my problems melted away from my thoughts as I daydreamed, sipping my cup of orange juice and staring out the window. What a lovely morning.

An hour or so later, I headed back home. I dreaded returning to the place where I knew the fearsome quartz soldier Jasper would be. I wasn't sure if she was home yet, but deep down I was hoping she wasn't. Just the thought of her terrified me. It's strange, I felt more comfortable around her before when we were having a conversation on the couch, or when she helped me clean up the huge mess she left the first time, but ever since that incident with the mud, I was reminded of the situation I was really in and how easily this person would be willing to kill me.

Would I be able to control my emotions towards her, or will I flip out again and wind up getting killed? I couldn't answer that question, but all I knew was that I needed to get out of this situation before I get in big trouble.

I arrived back home some time afterwards, parking my car and heading into my house. I unlocked the door and walked in, only to see the last person I wanted to see right now. Jasper stood there in the living room and turned towards me when she saw me. She looked angry about something, making me feel extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Her angry facial expression always seemed to trigger my fight or flight response.

"You." She said in a rather agitated voice, pointing at me. "Where were you?" I shifted uncomfortably. "W-What?" I asked, confused. "You heard me. Where, were, you?" She repeated. Questions flooded my mind. Why did she seem so agitated? Did something happen while I was gone? Did it matter where I went? "I was out eating breakfast…" I answered honestly.

"And who said you were allowed to do that?" She stated, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. _'Excuse me?'_ I thought. "Uuuh, I did?" I responded, raising a brow. The hell was her problem now? She snarled at me. "How do I know you're not lying? For all I know, you could be plotting against me. Did you tell someone about me?" She said, taking a step towards me.

I took a step back as she got closer. Something seemed strange about her. I didn't know much about this person but she seemed to be acting more aggressive towards me. "Hey, calm down! I didn't tell anyone, I was just eating breakfast! I'm not allowed to eat now?" I responded with a more defensive tone, hoping she'd stop acting like this.

She glared at me. "You're not allowed to leave for now on unless I say so." She said. "…what?" I scoffed, taken aback. I could feel the rage returning inside of me, that same rage I felt when she left those muddy footprints in the house and didn't bother to clean them up. A part of me was struggling to control that anger slowly rising within me. "Are you serious right now? You can't just keep me trapped in my own house." I responded.

"Yes I can. Are you forgetting who's in control here?" She asked. "Why are you acting like this? You didn't have a problem with me leaving before, but now you-" "Shut up and do what I tell you!" She barked. I twitched a bit, anger boiling inside me. You know what? Fuck this. Fuck her. If I was gonna die today then so be it, but I'll be damned if I'm letting this alien bitch boss me around like some slave.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? This is my house damn it and I'm leavin' whenever the hell I want!" I yelled at her. She looked surprise but that quickly returned back to anger. "Watch it, human." She warned. "No, YOU watch it! I'm not your god damn slave and I'm tired of you trying to control me! I don't care who you are, I will not tolerate this!"

She slowly walked closer to me. Chills ran up my body, but I continued to stand my ground. I had to fight back. I cannot let this stranger step all over me. I'm better than that. "This is your last warning, human. You better stop right now or it'll cost you your life." She said. I glared up at her. "Fuck you." I hissed.

I could tell that really set her off, because right after I said that, she lunged towards me. I gasped and quickly dodged it. I felt the fear return to me as I realized she was attacking me. I tried to remain calm, feeling unbelievably lucky each time I dodged her hits. I began to hyperventilate, throwing miscellaneous items at her that didn't seem to faze her at all.

Soon I realized I was backed into the wall of the other side of the living room. I whimpered and quickly looked around, my brain scrambled. I then got an idea and waited for the perfect moment where she was close enough, then pushed the bookshelf down on Jasper. Jasper yelped, getting buried beneath the books and bookshelf. I took this chance to dart out the front door while she was buried beneath the books, not hesitating for a second.

It didn't take her long to recover, angrily tossing the bookshelf off of her. She growled and chased me once again. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I ran, trying my best not to look back. I could hear her heavy footsteps drawing nearer, but suddenly heard a strange sound. It was like a whooshing sound, quickly coming nearer.

I looked back and saw her charging at me in some sort of fiery ball, something similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's spin dash. I screamed and ended up falling, ducking underneath her as she charged right past me from above. She ended up colliding against a huge tree and caused it to knock over. "W-What the fuck?" I said in a panicky voice. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this really happening? Am I crazy?

She landed on her feet then looked around before turning around to spot me. "Eep!" I quickly stood up and started running back towards the house. I didn't have much of a plan, I just kept telling myself to keep running. Jasper curled back into her spin ball thingy and launched back towards me. I screamed, dodging, ducking and trying my best to avoid this dangerous attack of hers. She collided into the ground several times and a few more trees as she attempted to hit me. _'So fast!'_ I thought to myself as she quickly kept recovering and charging at me.

I suddenly got an idea, running back inside the house and towards the kitchen. I quickly grabbed an item off of the counter but before I could put my plan into action, Jasper quickly appeared and kicked me onto the ground. "Oof-!" I landed on the ground face down, groaning. I clutched the object in my hand tightly but made sure it was out of her sight. I trembled and slowly sat up onto my knees.

"So pathetic." Jasper said, slowly making her way towards me. "You can't outrun me. You can't escape." She crouched down behind me and slowly reached her hand out to grab me. "You're nothing but a worthless, puny, little, hu-" Before she could finish, I quickly flipped around and stabbed her right in the gut with the sharp kitchen knife I held in my hand. She gasped and froze in place, her eyes widening in shock. "Fuck you, Jasper." I said one more time, glaring at her in fury, fear but overall, determination.

Before she could responded, she suddenly poofed, a cloud of beige colored smoke erupting as if she exploded. I jumped then gasped and looked around, her body nowhere to be seen. The knife I held stuck out in the air that was just inside Jasper not too long ago. I dropped the knife in confusion then suddenly noticed something.

I looked down and saw Jasper's gemstone lying on the floor, exactly how it was when I first saw the stone on the beach that day. What does this mean? Is she still alive in there? Is she going to take form again soon? I hesitantly picked up the gemstone and examined it, unsure of what to do. I could only assume she was going to form again soon, which would not be good.

I carried Jasper's gem outside and set it on the ground before pacing back and forth, trying to think of a plan. I could hand her over to the police and let them handle her. No, that won't work, I can't just tell them that this stone is actually a dangerous alien woman from space who's trying to kill me. They'd think I'm crazy. I could just leave her somewhere in the middle of nowhere so that I wouldn't have to deal with her again. But that would be kind of cruel to just leave her in the middle of nowhere… Not to mention she might end up hurting someone else. Or would've she somehow manages to track me down and kill me?

I continue to pace and think for hours, not realizing how quickly the time was passing. I felt like I was going crazy. Suddenly, the gem on the ground began to glow. I gasped and quickly backed away, watching it rise into the air. Slowly a familiar shape took form and – as I expected – Jasper returned, landing on the ground. She stood up and dusted herself off, then looked up and noticed me.

I trembled badly, holding my knife out threateningly to her. "S-Stay back! Stay away from me or else! I-I'll stab you again, I-I mean it!" I threatened. I expected her to be even angrier than she was before, but shockingly, she wasn't. She stared at me for a moment with a blank expression then suddenly chuckled, shaking her head a bit. I blinked in confusion.

She then looked back up at me with a somewhat calm expression. "You're tougher than I thought you were, human." Jasper said. "You even managed to take me out. Of course it was only luck since you did catch me off guard, but it was still…something." I felt so surprised and confused, but her not attacking or yelling at me made me feel better. I continued to watch her silently. "…"

She straightened herself up then looked back at me again. "You've earned my respect, human. I will no longer treat you like I would treat a pearl. I will still be staying here for the time being, though." She said. I slowly lowered my knife a bit. "S-So…you're not going to kill me? Or tell me what to do?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No." She responded casually. A huge feeling of relief swept over me. I sighed heavily in relief, dropping my knife. I chuckled then laughed, a new set of mixed emotions flooding inside me. I felt like a gun had just been pulled away from my head. I laughed louder, holding onto my stomach with one hand and my other hand on my head. Someone would've definitely thought I was crazy seeing me like this. I felt cold but sweaty, my hair was a mess, dirt stains and scrapes covered parts of me from when I fell, and everything was just a mess. All these emotions and feelings soon became too much to handle and I began to feel dizzy.

Jasper looked at me confusingly and somewhat concerned. "Zoey…?" She called out. I didn't really respond. I was too caught up in my own messy thoughts. I giggled one last time, stumbling over, then collapsed onto the ground and passed out.


End file.
